A new Beginning  title might change
by Kalyov
Summary: HermionexRon, HermionexGeorge - Just a few months after the war and people are trying to rebuild their lives, but has the painful memories put a strain upon their relationship? Will a much needed comfort from Hermione create a spark within George?


Hello, my name is Kara and I have not written any fanfiction in a while, I hope you like this! If you like it, please review, so that I know if I should or should not update! Thank you! =)

**I do not own any of these characters sadly; credit goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

Ps. I know the opening scene will seem a bit familiar, but I loved it in the movie so I used it – just with different people! =)

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

Hermione blushed; she and Ron had just shared a kiss in the kitchen of the Burrow when George had strolled in. He had sat there watching the two while drinking a cup of tea for several moments before they noticed him. There was a smug look upon his face when he muttered, "Morning!"

Red heat crawled into Hermione's cheeks as she pulled away, flushing them a bright rosy color as she replied; "M-Morning," hanging her head in embarrassment. Taking a last swig of his tea George winked and toasted his brother, whose ears were slightly redder than normal, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and strolling out of the kitchen with a whistle.

Hermione turned back to Ron in disbelief and embarrassment "Ronald Weasley! You're impossible!" She said in a huff, as if the whole ordeal had been his fault. Ron stood there dumbfounded, unable to retort, how could she blame him? She was the one that initially kissed him! "Close your mouth please and stop staring at me like that." Hermione said after a few moments, her arms were crossed and her eyes were spitting fire. Ron stammer a few words before giving up; "B-B-But, Her-Hermione!" His arms sank to his side in defeat, how could their second kiss end up like this?

Ron drifted away to a time several months ago, during the highlight of the Second Wizarding War; Hermione and Ron's first kiss. The redness from his ears crept down into his cheeks as he remembered the moment. He had just finished mentioning something about House Elves (however he was unsure about what, because his memory was slightly foggy from the event that followed directly after) when Hermione flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron grimaced remembering the fact that Harry had interrupted them; seemed like a common occurrence, he thought angrily.

There had been a severe lack of kisses to strengthen their relationship during the few months after the war; things had been hectic and they never seemed to have any time for each other, and when they did, they we too exhausted to even care. Amongst several things: there was the funeral for Fred, as well as funerals for many of their departed friends, helping to rebuild, and searching for the remaining Death Eaters – all of which left little or no time at all.

Ron had been in a sour mood since the end of the war, trying to cope with his brother's death; he was eating more than normal (which says a lot) and sleeping the day away. Hermione constantly tried to rouse Ron from his bed so that he could greet the day, but it was of no use, he refused to come out of his room unless his mum said "Foods ready!" In which he fled down the stairs in response, in an unfashionably manner. His hair would be tasseled and jutting out in many directions, with dark bags under his eyes, and his soiled blue striped pajamas (they could probably stand on their own if he took them off) clinging to his ever rounding body – he seemed to be taking the families loss worse than most.

Today was different however; he had actually gotten out of bed early, washed up, combed his hair, and changed his clothes – today was his and Hermione's two month anniversary and he did not want to miss it. Of course then there was the fact that he never got out of bed to get her a gift, so he was sort of hoping she would forget; but as everybody knows, Hermione has a mind for these thing, and the date had been etched in her memory since day one. Ron has sighed in relief when she assured him that there was no need for gifts, it being only their second month together – however, she did warn him about their six month anniversary.

The day had started off with a small picnic prepared and packed by Mrs. Weasley herself; they has strolled hand-in-hand into the field next to the Burrow. Ron placed a tattered quilt upon the swaying grass to act as their picnic cloth, Hermione unpacked the basket as Ron grabbed for the bottle of Elderflower wine and two glasses before she could even unpack the cucumber sandwiches. Ron poured the wine with a shaky hand as Hermione set before them some of Mrs. Weasley's fine cooking: meat pies, scotch eggs, sausage rolls, and fresh strawberries.

They sat in quiet for a while, nibbling away at their food exchanging glances here and there, until Hermione broke the silence. "So…how are you feeling?" Ron stared at her for a few moments before answering; she had startled him with the suddenty of her question. Gulping down the sausage roll he has just placed in his mouth, and as usual forgetting to make sure his mouth was empty before he spoke. Hermione had a slight gag reflex as she watched him speak; his eating habits were so disgusting.

"Today is better, but…I still miss him." Ron said through a mouth full of meat pie; Hermione shook her head and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I think you're taking this harder than anybody, even George." Hermione said biting her lip. Ron looked to the ground, spoke in nearly a whisper. "George is…just trying to be strong, he doesn't want to show he's in pain." Hermione nodded, that was pretty logical, George was a little rougher than Ron; and Ron never seemed to hold his emotions very well.

Things started on a lighter note once the heavy cloud was lifted from their hearts, and they began to enjoy their meal. Ron and Hermione sat upon the tattered quilt letting the breeze tousle their hair as they spoke in lively conversation; they shared some laughs and memories of times long past. Hermione coughed, Ron has made her laugh and it seemed her drink had tried to go down the wrong way. "You okay?" Ron asked with worried eyes; "I'm fine…fine." Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes; she could not remember when she had last laughed this much.

**Please review! More Coming Soon!**


End file.
